


Tribute

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: Hange being Hange, and freaking out her daughter!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Tribute

“Mom, Dad… umm we need to talk” the dark-haired girl shouted as she ran out of the bathroom.

Levi and Hanji look at each other and then stand up quickly and run towards their daughter. 

“Leigh, what’s wrong?” Levi asks first.

The girl turns red and stutters “um. well I just used the restroom and uhhhh…well I think I’m dying.”

Looking at each other quizzically Hanji asks, “Why baby?”

Leigh points nervously to her pelvis and flushes “well I’m bleeding in a not so normal area”

Levi turns red and tries and covers his face with his hands, Hanji smiles and shouts “AHHHH! It’s finally time, the elder gods demand tribute!” A look of horror crosses their daughter’s face and Levi uncovers his face and smacks Hanji in the back of the head. “Go help your daughter you idiot!”

Hanji smiles and calms herself “Come with me honey, I’ll explain everything.”

Levi walks back into the living room and sits back down; he shakes his head and rolls his eyes at he stares at his wife and daughter retreating into Leigh’s bedroom.After a few moments of silence, he hears a shout “Wait do you mean I have to deal with this every month!!?? Oh my god, this sucks!”

Levi mutters “Boy I am glad I am not a girl” and turns back to his book and his tea, settling in while Hanji handled their distraught teenager.


End file.
